


Anger and Pride - Omake Series

by beastlyrose



Series: Anger and Pride [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Licking, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastlyrose/pseuds/beastlyrose
Summary: Shorter snippets of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's foray into brotherhood.
Relationships: InuYasha & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Anger and Pride [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742074
Comments: 19
Kudos: 216





	1. Dog Greetings for Dummies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inutachi's first meeting with Sesshomaru after "Rin's Intervention"

**1\. Dog Greetings for Dummies**

It had been a week or so since Inuyasha had come back from reconciling with his brother. He walked with a lighter step and his disposition much happier than usual so it was easy to notice when his movements suddenly became more stiff for no apparent reason. Kagome and Sango had been shooting looks towards Miroku trying to get him to broach the subject but the houshi feigned ignorance. He just didn’t like dealing with an ornery hanyou so if the girls wanted answers, they would have to be the ones to speak up.

Just when Sango and Kagome had given up on pressuring Miroku to speak up, Inuyasha decided to speak up, providing an explanation for his behaviour. “My brother’s nearby. Think we could take a detour?” Inuyasha was met with varying degrees of surprise.

“Ugh sure, Inuyasha. Are you sure you want us to tag along?” Kagome asked tepidly.

“Why wouldn’t I want you there?” Inuyasha looked at the miko, bewildered. “If you don’t want to come with me, you only have to say.” He continued with an annoyed huff.

“I’m sure Kagome didn’t mean for you to think that we didn’t want to accompany you,” Miroku interjected after seeing Kagome’s face redden from irritation. It sucked having to mediate between the two hotheads…

The houshi looked to the miko for affirmation. She scoffed but still nodded her head in agreement.

“Okay… then what’s the hold up?” the hanyou asked, once again confused.

“I can’t speak for the others, but I for one assumed that you wanted to keep your relationship with your brother private.”

“Yeah, Inuyasha. You never told us what happened the last time you looked for your brother,” Shippo added.

“Just some dog demon family stuff!” Inuyasha barked out, a slight colouring appearing on his cheeks. “It ain’t private or anything. Just don’t want to explain it, that’s all.” His cheeks betrayed the hidden truth in his words.

“Now can we get a move on?” Inuyasha led the way towards his brother. With his back turned on the group, he missed the amused and exasperated looks exchanged by his companions. He did however hear Kagome’s giggle, but it didn't induce another reaction as the girl unsuccessfully turned it into a cough and ended up choking herself—servers her right.

* * *

The group came upon what would eventually become a familiar sight. Sesshomaru was seated on the ground, back leaned up against the large trunk of a tree; A-Un resting nearby. As for Rin, she was being chased by Jaken, presumably for having stolen his staff as it was currently in the young girl’s possession. 

Sesshomaru looked towards the group and then focused on his fellow inu youkai. “Otouto.” His voice caught the attention of Rin who stopped dead in her tracks, causing Jaken to run into her. He took advantage of the girl’s distraction to take back his staff but at that point, Rin no longer cared for it; she now had other people who could occupy her.

“Inuyasha-san!” The girl ran up to the group, widely grinning. “Have you come to lick Sesshomaru-sama again?”

If Inuyasha’s companions thought he had been embarrassed earlier, they need only glance at his now tomato red face to know what true embarrassment looked like on the hanyou’s face.

“Mind your own damn business, you little brat! It’s a demon greeting.”

“Really? Fox demons don’t lick each other in greeting…” Shippo mused to himself.

“It’s a dog demon greeting,” Inuyasha explained through gritted teeth. “Now stop bothering me you little twerps. Go entertain each other.”

Shippo and Rin looked at each other and then with a silent language only shared amongst the young they were off, whispering to each other of different plans. It looks like the kappa demon was going to have a hell of a time trying to defend himself from the two youngsters.

“So Inuyasha,” Sango started to say, letting the last syllable of the hanyou’s name stretch out. “Aren’t you going to go greet your brother?”

Inuyasha growled at his friend. He had half a mind not to follow through with such customs just so he wouldn’t have to deal with their playful jibes. One look at Sesshomaru though and it reminded him of his place as the younger brother. He didn’t know how he could tell since his brother’s expression remained impossibly neutral, but he knew Sesshomaru was getting impatient and was not amused by his human misgivings.

Grumbling to himself, he ignored his friends’ amusement as he plopped himself down next to his brother. He side-eyed his brother who was looking at him, dare he think it, with expectation. Inuyasha sighed and leaned over to give his brother’s jawline a deliberately long lick.

Sesshomaru’s pleased expression, or at least that’s how Inuyasha interpreted the slightest warmth that appeared in his brother’s eyes, was worth having to endure his friends’ sniggering. The greeting he received in return cemented the entire process as something he would endure all over again. Inuyasha would never tire of the warmth that overcame him when his brother acknowledged him as a packmate.

“So, how does your brother taste, Inuyasha?” Miroku later asked. “Better than the soup we just had?”

Inuyasha reared around to face the houshi and was about to start yelling indignantly when he was cut off before he even started.

“Everything about this Sesshomaru is perfection, as my name suggests.” Inuyasha noted the small raise in his brother’s brow. “You may ask directly if you wish to experience it for yourself. But do not expect this Sesshomaru to acquiesce.”

Miroku’s jaw dropped; he was joined by Kagome and Sango, the three of them staring at the daiyoukai in disbelief. “I did not mean.. Er, that is not to say that you are not perfect Sesshomaru-dono, but that is not where my preferences lie.” Now it was Miroku’s turn to match the redness of Inuyasha’s haori.

Inuyasha burst out laughing. Serves the monk right. Now he had some fodder that he could bring up whenever Miroku decided to tease him in the future.

He tipped his head slightly, in thanks, to his brother. He received the smallest smirk in response. From that moment on, Inuyasha knew that he would always have someone in his corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly did not have any more planned for this series but the more Inuyasha fics I read, the more plot bunnies come to mind.
> 
> Next one I have in mind involves chocolate!


	2. Chocolates are for Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Vomit ahead and Inuyasha's sailor mouth as a result.

**2\. Chocolates are for Humans**

Jaken scowled at his lord’s ward as she made a mess of herself eating the foreign food that the heinous miko had brought from her home.

“Would you like to try one Jaken-sama? This chocolate is delicious!” Rin offered the kappa demon a glittering object. It was apparently the protective covering that was supposed to be torn open to get to the food inside. What a bizarre notion… Or maybe ingenious? Staring at Rin’s sticky fingers, Jaken couldn’t imagine the mess it would make if this chocolate was carried around without a sealed covering.

“Bah, I am not touching anything from that miko. It could be poisoned for all we know.”

“I think if it were poison, I would be dead by now. What about you Sesshomaru-sama, would you like to try it?”

The daiyoukai looked down at his ward and her pleading eyes and then plucked the chocolate from Rin’s hand. It was an easy thing to tear the shiny covering with his claws. Wanting to avoid his claws becoming sticky, as Rin’s fingers had, he plopped the small piece of food directly into his mouth. 

The first thing he tasted was a very strong and sweet green tea flavour which then melted into what must be the chocolate flavour. It was such a strange texture, just melting away without the need to chew.

“What do you think, Sesshomaru-sama?”

“It is not offensive, but far too sweet for this Sesshomaru’s tastes.” Coming from the daiyoukai, that was a glowing review and Rin jumped up and down in celebration. “I’ll go tell Kagome-san! Maybe she has some that aren’t so sweet.” And off she went, running into the village, towards the last place she had seen the miko.

* * *

“Kagome-san!!! Do you have any more of that chocolate food? Maybe some chocolate that isn’t as sweet as the ones you gave me before?”

Kagome shook her head. “No, I don't have anymore with me. Was it too sweet for you?”

“Nope! I liked it just fine. But it was too sweet for Sesshomaru-sama.”

The colour drained from Kagome and immediately she called for Inuyasha.

“What’s wrong, where’s the demon?” Inuyasha took in how pale Kagome was and looked around for the source of danger, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

“No, we’re not under attack. It’s Sesshomaru, he ate something that’s poisonous to dogs and foxes.” Rin's face took on a frightful expression. “Oh, it’s not your fault Rin. I should have warned you. I never brought chocolate back before because Shippo can’t eat it but I thought you would like it.” Tears started to run down Rin’s face as Kagome brought her into a comforting hug.

“I’ll go find him,” Inuyasha rushed off knowing that Kagome could deal with the crying kid. Sesshomaru was a hell of a lot stronger than a regular dog but something that Kagome’s time had cooked up might still have a serious effect on demons of the past. He had to go make sure his brother was alright.

Inuyasha quickly came upon a frantic Jaken and decided to ignore him to continue following his brother’s scent. The kappa demon was fine and healthy, in a physical sense. When Inuyasha finally found his brother, he came upon a growling red-eyed Sesshomaru, mid transformation. With a loud howl, his brother finished his transformation and then promptly began throwing up a noxious yellow bile all over the poor hanyou.

Unfortunately for Inuyasha, his sensitive smell worked against him as the smell of the disgusting substance induced his own stomach into rejecting its contents. His mess joined the existing mess that was on the ground, on the surrounding trees, and all over his person.

“You fucking bastard! The river was fucking right behind you. You can’t even throw up properly!” Inuyasha had dived into the river as soon as he was able and immediately tried to get all of the fluids off of him. “I can’t fucking believe you! You literally missed all of your fur. You self-centered prick! How does that even happen? You giant turd!” His brother was literally pristine while Inuyasha was wet, miserable and could still feel some bile in his hair.

Sesshomaru whined and leaned down to lick the younger demon as an apology but was dodged. “Hell no you bastard! You wash that mouth of yours before you get it near me. Actually, don’t get near me until you’re not in beast form anymore. I’m fucking traumatized.” The memory of that god awful smell still stung his nostrils. He didn't know if he was ever going to forget it.

Ears flattened against his head, Sesshomaru sat himself down by the river and watched silently as Inuyasha scrubbed himself thoroughly free of all the nasty bile. He eventually took off his clothes and gave them a scrub down before he hung them on a tree far away from where the disaster took place. Naked and cold he sat himself down on a tree root and hugged himself to stay as warm as possible.

Another whine from Sesshomaru caught his attention. “Are you still feeling sick? Is that why you’re still stuck in beast form?” Sesshomaru didn’t give him an answer but he did gesture towards his back. Realizing what his brother wanted him to do, Inuyasha gave a small shrug and then jumped onto his brother’s furry back and made himself comfortable. He wasn’t going to say no to being surrounded by warm fur.

The brother stayed that way until Inuyasha judged his clothes dry enough to wear. While he was putting them on, Sesshomaru finally transformed back into his sealed appearance.

“We will never speak of this again,” were the daiyoukai’s first words to his younger brother.

“You don’t have to convince me not to say a thing. I don’t want to go telling the story of how you puked all over me either.” Inuyasha side-eyed his brother. “Just don’t go eating anymore of that chocolate stuff. Apparently it’s poisonous to us.”

“Indeed, as you said. You do not have to convince me of that notion,” Sesshomaru agreed. The daiyoukai could not remember being ill in the past. If he ever was, it would have been when he was very young. How absolutely humiliating that silly human food could induce a reaction from one such as he. Thankfully, he knew his brother to be trustworthy and would never speak of this event again.

With nothing else keeping them at the river, the two of them began to head back to the village, speeding away at their top speeds. If they never saw that disaster site again, it would only be too soon.

Inuyasha was internally relieved. While he definitely did not enjoy that whole experience, vomiting was a very mild response to a poison. He would never tell Sesshomaru this, but he would endure more vomit if he could still have his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Kagome never brought another piece of chocolate back with her from the future. Which was okay with Rin because she never wanted to eat it again.
> 
> On another note, if anyone is curious, I was imagining that Kagome brought back Royce Nama chocolotes. They are absolutely delicious!


End file.
